1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output stacker for a document processing facility whose operation is initiated by a user-associated authorization card which is pluggable into a badge reader including holding devices for the document or documents offered for removal in the output stacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such document processing facilities can, for example, be what are referred to as statement of account printers which are set up as self-service devices in the counter or teller area of banks and savings institutions. Insofar as the user possesses an authorization card, for example a magnetic strip-coded checking card, these provide the user with the possibility of having his most recent account transactions and, thus, the current account balance printed out. In known statement of account printers, the output of the individual documents ensues via an output slot from which the respective user can ultimately pull them. Documents which the appertaining user leaves behind for whatever reason are thus not only immediately accessible to the next user at the facility but, over and above this, also block the apparatus.